Love
by Mia Koji
Summary: I know that the title isn't great, but please i am on my hands and kness, please R/R.


I can't believe that today is four days before Christmas and Whitney and I are shopping for presents.  
" So, what are you going to get them?" Whiney asked as we went into a bookstore.  
" I am gonna get Rowen some books, Sage hair stuff, Kento Food, Cye some fish, and Ryo, well I don't know what he wants." I said looking for a book to get for Rowen.  
" Well, you know that he likes soccer and he's going to be playing it again, so why not a new soccer ball and the knee pads." Whitney said looking for something for her husband.  
" Yea, I guess that will do. Maybe a movie too, I know he likes scary movies." I said finding a great book.  
" Well, I am gonna get Tom a new razor. He never shaves anymore and I hate it!" Whitney said when we left the store to go into another.  
" Well at least I don't have anything to worry about a boyfriend or husband I am not married nor do I have a boyfriend. I just have five guy friends that's all." I said laughing. We were shopping for hours and than we passed the pet shop. I saw the cutest, littlest, dog ever! It was so cute!   
" Maybe you should tell your friends that's what you want." Whitney said from behind me.  
" Nah, what I want is a boyfriend. How old am I? Twenty-two? And I don't even have a boyfriend!" I said sitting down at a table for dinner with my best friend.  
" Ask one of you friends out, I am sure that one of them will say yes." Whitney told me.  
" I can't they all have girlfriends or they are engaged." I said sadly, but it was true and it was tearing me up, but why? I only lived with Ryo now. And he's never home, he's always out with Jenny.  
" Well then go out with another I mean can't you find one guy to be your boyfriend? I don't think that you're really trying to find one. Try to flirt harder with the guys' don't ignore them like you always do. And than you will find a guy in no time." Whitney said eating her pizza.  
" I don't want to get hurt. I guess I am afraid of what the out come could be." I explained looking down at the ground.  
" You have to take chances in life. You should ask that new teacher that you work with. I heard that he's cute and single. You are youngest teacher there. He's twenty-four I think. I also hear that he has the hearts for you." Whitney said.  
" Maybe, I don't know what I want anymore in life. I thought I loved one guy, but he has a girlfriend and they really do love each other." I said walking to my jeep and putting my bags in it. I was about to cry remembering that day.  
" Well maybe things will work out. Ask that guy out and have a boyfriend for my party." Whiney said leaving to go to her car.  
When I got home I realized that I was stupid for not telling him my feelings for him and I guess this is what I get. Being alone. After I went to put all of the bags in my closet I fell on my bed crying. I heard the door open and shut downstairs and than two voices. Maybe I should go to bed. I don't want to bug anyone else today.  
  
The next day I decided to go and ask the science teacher at the collage out. He was kind of cute. As soon as I got to the school I went to his room.  
" Rick?" I asked coming into the classroom.   
" Ah, Miss. Koji! What can I do for you?" He asked as I came into the room.  
" Please call me Mia, I wondering if you will go with me to my friends party this weekend, well tomorrow. I know it's short notice and all." I said looking at the ground.  
" Of course, Mia. I can't wait." He said giving me a smile.  
" Thank you." I replied kissing him on the cheek, he just smiled.  
  
" So did it work? Are you going to go out with him?" Whitney asked when I called her after school.  
" Yes, and he said yes! I am so happy." I said laughing.  
" Well than I can't wait until Saturday! What are you going to ~Beep~?" Whitney asked.  
" Hang on, someone's on the other line," I said hanging up to see who it was, "Hello?"  
" Is Ryo there?" It was Jenny.  
" No, he's not. He went shopping. I'll tell him that you called." I said.  
" Fine!" She snapped hanging up on me.  
" Hey, Whitney, sorry it was Jenny." I said upset.  
" You sound upset, what's wrong?" Whitney said.  
" It's nothing, I'll call you back later" I said hanging up. Why am I so sad? Is it because of Jenny? Or because of the fact that I love Ryo? Damn! I have to stop thinking about him; he doesn't even like me. I could feel my tears come down my face as I ran into my room.  
" HELLO?" I heard Ryo yell up to me when he got home a half-hour later.  
" HI JENNY CALLED YOU TWICE!" I yelled back down to him.  
" THANKS!" He yelled up.  
He didn't seem too happy about Jenny calling him. I wonder why.   
I came back down an hour later to make dinner for us. I saw him staring off into outer space.  
" Hey, what's up?" I said sitting down next to him.  
" Nothing, I don't know why she keeps calling us. I told her to leave us alone. I told her that it's over." He said looking up at me.  
" We can block her number from our phone." I said with a smile. I always wanted to do that to her.  
" I guess, I know that she hates you, because I live with you." He said giving me a small smile.  
" I never liked her much, she kept on getting smart to me about every thing." I told him.  
" Well let's go get something to eat." Ryo said getting up and giving me a hand.  
" Sure." I said getting up.  
We went to a diner for dinner, nothing big. I was having fun being a lone with him, he would make me laugh, but than I saw Rick to tables in front of us, I guess he saw me because he came over to us.  
" Hello Mia. I didn't know that you like the diner." He said giving me a smile.  
" It's okay, oh this is my friend Ryo, Ryo this is my friend Rick, he's a teacher at the school." I said looking back at Ryo.  
" Yes, and she asked me to her friends Christmas party. I guess I will see you than. It was nice to meet you Roy." He said walking away.  
" Can't he say my name right? It's Ryo!" He yelled to Rick who was almost out the door.  
" Forget it, he's not really a good teacher. He can't remember any ones' names in any of his classes. They're trying to get him fired." I said looking down at my food; I should never have asked him out. I know why they're trying to fire him.  
" Why? Just because he can't remember their names?" He asked laughing.  
" No, there were rumors of him trying to force him self on some of the students." I said.  
" Than why are you going to go out with him!? He could try to do that to you!" Ryo yelled.  
" I'll be fine. I am not going to be alone with him anyway. And aren't you coming?" I asked looking back up at him. I could tell that he was worried.  
" Yea, but I am not going to have a date though. I'll just keep a eye on him." He said.  
" Well don't worry I'll dance with you too." I said winking at him.  
" Come on lets go." He said helping me up.  
" Let's go out, how about to a club? Come on it will be fun." I said walking close to him.  
" Fine, I don't have anything else to do." He said as we got into the jeep.  
" Thank you!" I said while he drove downtown to a club.  
We got to a club ten minutes later; I dragged Ryo on to the dance floor. We had so much fun dancing. We had a couple of drinks nothing big we weren't drunk either.  
We didn't come home until two A.M. because we had so much fun. I did something that I thought that I would never get to do to him. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I smiled and walk upstairs after saying good night to him.  
When I woke up the next morning the only thing I could think about was the kiss. Was he thinking about it too? Did it mean anything to him? I got changed and went down stairs to get breakfast.   
Ryo was on the phone so I just waved at him and him. I could hear him say, " Okay...thanks.... I owe you...bye"  
Hi, who were you talking too?" I asked him getting the teapot and tea mix.  
" Oh, one of the guys, that's all. Oh I wanted to talk to you about the kiss, last night." He said sitting down next me.  
" Okay what about it?" I asked with a smile happy that he remembered it.  
" I don't want to mess things up with our friendship and you know how you're trying to become a couple with 'Rick'. It didn't mean anything. I guess I was upset about the whole Jenny thing that I wasn't thinking. I don't want to hurt you in anyway. You know that, and well I am sorry for doing that." He said getting up and walking away.  
I felt like I would cry, the moment that I thought would never happen did, and he didn't even care for it. He didn't say if he like it or not. I guess that it wasn't meant to be no I am sure that it's not meant to be. I lost my thought when the teapot started to screech.  
Later that day I went through my closet to find the best outfit for tonight. I started to have second thoughts on this whole bit on asking Rick out. I could have decided to go alone, or now that they broke up I could have asked Ryo.  
I finally found a great out fit. It was a long sleeved, down to my ankle, velvet black dress. It was the greatest thing ever!  
By eight I had my dress on and my hair up in a bun with some hair down in the front. (A/N Thin ChiChi's hair in Dragon Ball Z.)  
" Hey, you look great!" Ryo said as I came down stairs.   
" You look great too." I said as I saw him. He had on black jeans and a red shirt.  
" Oh, and Rick is here. He's in the bathroom and be out in a minute. I don't think that he likes my by the looks he gives me." He said helping me with me coat.  
At that time Rick came out and gave Ryo a look, which he didn't see, I just smile nicely at him.  
" You look great Mia, I never saw anything more beautiful than you." Rick said taking my hand and kissing it.  
" Let's go, I don't want to be late." Ryo said walking out of the house.  
We got there ten minutes later. As soon as I finished hanging up my coat Rick asked me to dance. After a while Ryo asked, while Rick went to get drinks.  
" Is he coming over for Christmas?" Ryo asked.  
" Nah, I don't think that he will get along, and the guys would be mad if he's hitting on their girls." I said with a smile.  
" Well here comes your little boyfriend." Ryo said as we stopped dancing.   
" Mia can we talk out side, it will only be a minute." Rick told us, I nodded and gave Ryo a small smile.  
" So, what's on your mind?" I asked as we sat down.  
" I just wanted to ask if after tonight if were a couple or not?" He asked   
" Well I just wanted to go as friends, that's all." I said giving him a small smile.  
" So I wasted my time by going out with you, instead of going out with a easy girl? So I am on a 'friendly' date with you a damn loser!? Are you trying to get back at a Boyfriend?" He yelled about to hit me.  
" No. You're my first boyfriend." I said looking at the ground. Just than I felt his hand meet my face and it stung.  
" Well we are going to have some fun, so you're gonna tell you friend Roy that we went for a walk and than we will hop on a bus and go to a hotel for some fun." He said pulling me into the house.  
" Hey, where are you going?" Ryo asked as we went to get our coats.  
" For a walk." I said trying not to cry.  
"I want to talk to you alone, Mia." He said taking me into another room upstairs.  
" Yes?" I said in a weak voice.  
" You can't fool me. I know what's going on. I saw the whole thing. And I am not letting you go any where!" He said looking at my face.  
" Ryo, please I am old enough to take care of my self." I said about to leave the room.  
" So than you want to be raped? I am not letting you do that. You know that I care for...." He started to trail off.  
" For who? You told me that you don't want to be my boyfriend." I said giving him a look.   
" I know, but you and Rick I thought that maybe you know that you two might become something." He said looking down at his feet.  
" Don't worry we won't and I care for you." I said kissing him; it felt so good, but than,  
" What are you doing?! You can't do anything with me, but he's another story? You slut!" Rick yelled.  
" Don't call her that! And she's not yours! Go away!" Ryo yelled standing in front of me.  
" Fine, but she is a loser!" Rick said leaving the room  
" Now, where were we?" Ryo asked coming over to me. He kissed me softy on the lips.  
I had so much fun that night dancing with Ryo and kissing him.  
I woke up early the next day from something wet touching my face. When I opened my eyes I saw that cute dog in the window.  
" Marry Christmas!" Ryo yelled when I look over at him.  
" Thank you! He's so cute! I love him!" I yelled hugging him.  
" You welcome. Whitney told me about him so I went to get him after I talk to you on Saturday." He said kissing me.  
" I love you." I said leaning against him and returning his kiss.  
" I love you too." Ryo said petting the dog.  
  
Well that's it. I hope you like it. I know it's gay, but I am working on Ryo's brother, I am making it one chapter long and fixing it up, and with you school going on and being sick, I can't believe that I messed two weeks of school and we only had three weeks so far! Any way it might take some time. Please Review.  
  
  
  



End file.
